1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein related to providing light.
2. Background
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) generate light more efficiently than electric bulbs. Also, light bulbs have a relatively short lifespan and must be changed frequently compared with LEDs. Light bulbs also consume more power and have other limitations not found in various LED applications.